Skeletons Bite
by Mistress Duck
Summary: Frisk learned in a sweet way that Skeletons do indeed bite. I suck at summary's But give it a shot! It's fluffy .
"Frisk left out a sigh as she watched the moon glow in the dark sky. There was a calmness about this place on the hill, it was a place she could escape too. Somewhere she could just leave all the stress of the day, somewhere she could just give up and let the world around her die. She enjoyed the peace at this spot. No cars, no people, no monsters, it was just her and nature

"There you are Frisk." Sans voice said from behind her. However Sans also had a weak spot for this place on the hill and came up here with her often. "Toriel said dinner is ready and wants you home." he added in walking to her side. Frisk watched as he sat next to her and watched the moon slowly rise.

"Thanks, I lost track of time." Frisk said moving a bit closer to her skeleton friend. Sans put his arm softly around her waist and just held her for the few minutes they had together. Frisk was aware of her feelings for the skeleton but she didn't dare say anything about them. She didn't want this wonderful friendship crack and sink because she fell in love with her friend.

"You always do when you're up here." Sans chuckled as he fell back into the grass, his arm pulling Frisk back with him. The girl just laid at his side her head resting on the others arm. They were rather close after all, maybe if she would hint at it he would catch on just a tiny bit? Maybe she could get something out of him? Maybe he felt the same for her, or nothing at all...

"Only because I can get away from people, well other then you." she admitted trying to keep her voice steady and face calm. Sans left out a small hum to agree with her. Maybe she didn't hint enough for him to catch on, or she did and he was just pushing it off. "I don't mind being with you, you're not loud." Frisk said with a small smile on her face. Sans started to chuckle at her words.

"I might not be loud but I am very humerus." Sans said well still chuckling, Frisk couldn't help but laugh at her friends bad pun. That was the thing with him, any moment that needed a good laugh he could just pull one out. "I wouldn't want to lose my funny bone, so lets get you home." Sans said as he waited for her to sit up. When Frisk didn't move however Sans looked over to her confused.

"I don't want to get up." Frisk said as she rolled over a bit to look at Sans. The light red blush that was on her face caught the others attention rather fast. He was about to question the blush on her face before she opened her mouth to speak again. "Just a few more minutes?" she asked curling up to his side. Sans just held her softly as she snuggled up into his hoodie. The night air blew across the two and Sans felt Frisk shiver in his arms.

"Frisk, before you get sick we need to get you home." Sans said worry lacing his voice. The small girl just gave up and sat up without a second to spare. Sans followed close behind before taking off his hoodie and putting it over the human girl. Frisk gave him a thankful smile and got to her feet holding the hoodie closed. Sans followed and she softly took his hand into her own as they started down the mountain. Sans' face burned a light blue at her small amount of affection. They were close yes, they would hug, talk about everything that bothered them, but they never held hands like this.

"At least you worry about me. That means you care." Frisk giggled as she walked trying to watch her feet as she did so. Sans chuckled before he helped her over a fallen log. She thanked him quietly as they started walking again down the now dirt path.

"I just don't want Tori to kill me." Sans stated still walking hand in hand with her. Frisk laughed at the thought of a mad Toriel pulling Sans apart limb by limb. "After all it wouldn't be hard to pull me apart." he joked. Frisk moved hugging Sans arm now feeling a little bit better. "She would grind me to dust, its pretty easy to do that." Sans went on. Frisk laughed even more at the thought. "You know how easy that is." he said before stopping. Frisk halted and the two fell into an awkward silence.

"I'm... I'm sorry about that..." Frisk said tears stinging at her eyes. "Chara, she wouldn't just let me reset... I didn't want to kill you guys... I love you all so much... I never wanted to kill you Sans." Frisk choked out. Sans held up his hands to stop the crying girl but she still babbled on through her tears. "I never wanted to lift my knife to any of you, but when I tried to stop Chara would take my hand and move it on her own. I didn't want to kill you! I didn't want to know that I couldn't see you ever again!" Frisk sobbed as she shook. Her legs gave out on her and she was caught by Sans before being softly set on the ground.

"Frisk I didn't mean-"

"I don't want to kill you! I don't want to lose you Sans!" Frisk cried out as she hugged him, stuffing her face into his hoodie. "I didn't want to kill anyone... I didn't want to turn you to dust like the others... I didn't want to lose you... I don't want to lose you." Frisk choked out as she held onto the other tightly. Sans just left her cry as he rubbed her back softly. He knew this was hard for her, to come back and make friend with everyone she killed before. It was tearing her apart and yet she smiled and pretended like it never happened. The only other time she had ever cried like that was when Sans had asked her when she was going to reset, he didn't know she was going to cry like she did. He felt awful and since then he didn't bring it up, well till now.

"Really Frisk it's alright. I know it's hard on you. I didn't mean to bring it up, it just slipped out." Sans said in his calmest voice. Frisk still shook in his arms as she tried to stop her tears. "I didn't mean anything by it..." Sans said trying to hold back his own tears. To see Frisk cry like this broke his soul, he hated seeing her look like this.

"I, I refuse to reset c-cause I'm happy. I'm happy to live up here with everyone. I'm happy with my job. I'm happy that I have you." Frisk said softly her tears finally stopping. Sans slowly let her pull herself away from from his hoodie and her red puff eyes looked up to his eye sockets. "B-because I love you Sans." She said wiping her eyes. Sans went silent and Frisk started to panic, maybe she pulled out the card to fast on him?

"Wh-what?" Sans asked slowly coming back to earth. Glancing down the Frisk he could see on her face she didn't want to say it again. His face burned a bright blue at her words and he got to his feet as fast as he could. "Me?" he asked again slight panic in his voice. "Why me? I mean, I like you too Frisk! But me?" he asked kind of shocked now that she ever admitted to him she loved him. "Wait, wait, wait!" Sans spoke as he pulled Frisk to her feet. "You said love!" Sans noticed his face glowing a darker blue. Frisk didn't even know how to react this time. Her face had calmed down and seeing as Sans is freaking out more then her made her feel a little better. "I, I just." Sans said looking down at Frisk. Frisk stood there just blinking waiting for him to calm down.

"I didn't think you would take this so hard." she said still standing there with a worried look. Sans covered his eye sockets before taking a breath and looking back at Frisk. He was happy she was his height and nothing taller. If he really had to look up to another person he might just blast off their legs. "It took me forever to even think up how to tell you.." Frisk said as she crossed her arms. "Not how I wanted to tell you..." she added as she pushed up her shoulders so that her face was stuffed against the hoodie.

"I mean. I like you too Frisk. I really do..." Sans said as he calmed his soul down a bit. Frisk looked at him waiting for the but that was about to come. "But, I mean." Sans added in. There it was, Frisk looked away and slowly started to walk away from the skeleton. "Frisk wait!" Sans said as he took hold of her wrist. Frisk stopped and Sans walked closer to her and softly put his hand on her cheek. Looking at her skeleton friend he took a step closer not sure how to go about this. "I really want you to be my mate!" he called out his face burning blue again.

"Mate?" Frisk asked tilting her head to the side. Sans looked up to her slightly confused, that was till he remembered her didn't talk much about that stuff.

"Ah, well it's like a girlfriend but it's just different with skeletons." he stated as he rubbed the back of his head. Frisk just giggled before slowly moving closer and kissing the skeleton's teeth lightly.

"I would love to be your mate Sans." Frisk sweetly smiled. Sans chuckled to himself before getting another kiss from Frisk. Pulling her into his arms he dipped her down before slowly moving to her neck. Frisk didn't stop him so he took it as a go ahead. Slowly he opened his mouth and gave her neck a soft lick. Frisk left out a small gasp before Sans slowly sunk his teeth into her soft flesh. There was a moan that came from Frisk before she moved her body a bit. The sudden movement caused the two to fall and Sans caught his lover before she hit the dirt ground. Looking up to her Frisk let out an awkward giggle. Sans couldn't help himself but laugh as her sweet voice rang in his ears.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Papyrus called out from a few feet away. Sans looked over and Frisk tilted her head back. The two stopped laughing just for a moment before laughing once again. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" he yelled out in confusion.


End file.
